


Prompt 3: Cozy Night In

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, and rooftop access for people with powers like flight and teleportation, i really want to go back and explore this world, in this world there is grubhub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Villain wants to enjoy this weekend watching his favorite shows before a con. Hero is acting strangely. does he really have to deal with it? hes not on active suit duty.
Relationships: hero/villain - Relationship
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Prompt 3: Cozy Night In

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes. this has setup in Prompt 2.

V was shuffling papers together thinking about what dinner he would grab on his way home. maybe some cheap wine to go with his leftovers. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the office door eager to get a cozy night start to his weekend. a rewatch of a favorite series in prep for the con in next week. oh yess. this was going to be delightful.

his smile quickly vanished when the receptionist called out to him as he passed. she didn’t seem to have good news. what could possibly be wrong? no one he knew was out in suit. so it couldn’t be that kind of emergency. concerned he went to the desk. “We had a phone call from Hero.” V’s mouth dropped. Calling The Villain Agency! how bold! the hero! noooo. The receptionist agreed. “Yeah. weird i know. He said he had to speak to you” V scoffed. “yeah. i know it's not the normal way he gets your attention but he said you weren’t responding to Twitter or your other usual methods.” V rolled his eyes. “mmhmmm. well he can wait. i will check my twitter on my way to the store.” He went to walk away. The receptionist called out “He said he would wait at Carmella’s.” V turned while he was walking and gave her a what the fuck look. “They have rooftop service.” she offered with a shrug.

he took way longer in the store then he meant. he had gotten hungry while shopping. and grabbed a few more snacks then he intended. well. he sighed. i guess i could stop by a restaurant on my way. and what do you know Carmella’s was just around the corner. The wings were on special tonight and that was his favorite. He sighed. just….a quick meal. and it's not like Hero would be on the lower level. he said he would be waiting on the roof. He wouldn’t run into him and he was out of suit. He probably wouldn’t be recognised. he could still have a cozy night in.

At the entryway, He found a grubhub and got a transporter to bring his groceries home for him. it isss friday night. he could have a beer with his wings. and THEN have some cheap ass when he got home. This was sounding like a great night that would end with a cozy night.

in theory. In theory it was a good idea. He grumbled as he was led to the rooftop. The only outside eating still available was on the rooftop. which. not ideal. but fine. it's not like he would be recognized. hero might could recognize him without his suit. but….hero surely wouldn't be here hours after he left The Office. Surly the person sitting alone looking distraught was only wearing a costume. a cosplayer. after a shoot. yes. He sat down and checked his phone. He sighed. this was supposed to be a cozy god damn night. He messaged Hero. and sure enough the cosplayer’s attention sharpened on their phone.

he groaned. a message came back “I’m still here. if you have time tonight. i’m on the rooftop of Carmella’s.” V wanted to ignore this. but it was weird enough that it concerned and intrigued him. He grabbed his backpack and let the waitress know he would be eating with Hero. He really didn’t want to go full suit. so mask and gloves. Then he slinked to Hero’s table. “so. im here.” V said with no joy. Hero flinched and looked down. “oh. I thought. you would come from the skies.” V put on a bored look. “I was already in the area. doing groceries. you know. living my life.” Hero looked down. in shame? guilt? he didn’t care. Hero was about to say something when V’s wings arrived. V grabbed a wing. “spit it out pretty boy. i have groceries melting.”

Hero squirmed. either from V being pushy or what, V didn’t care. He wanted to eat and leave. heck he could eat while flying. Hero looked down. “I don’t want this to come out the wrong way.”V raised an eyebrow. what a start. “But i accidentally came across your interview. with City Super and you said you listened to the Galaxy Wars podcast and they are going to be at SciCon next weekend. and you mentioned on twitter you have exclusive tickets to a table and i know we are not on the best of terms. but my bf broke up with me and took our tickets and now i can’t go. but i really want to. It will be my first SciCon. They are my favorite podcast and I know you have an extra ticket. Not that i am keeping tabs on you. you mentioned it on twitter and i was wondering if you already have someone to go with?

V blinked. He couldn’t process this. He looked suspiciously at Hero. “...you read the interview and you aren’t trying to blackmail we about my dog.” V blinked a few times. maybe it would make sense if he kept trying to restart the day by blinking. “You want ME to give you my extra ticket??” he sat back in his chair. “what? just buy one at the door? what do you need me for?!?” V had never heard such bullshit. Was this a scheme to get V detained? why? what?

Hero didn’t help to sell this as genuine. He kept shifting his eyes and fidgeting. “Why should i believe you? you look sus as hell? did another hero put you up to this?” V straightened up. This was prime area for an ambush. Hero let out what V could only describe as a sob.

Hero was no longer unsure. He was definitely mad. “I’m neruodiverse you ableist fuck. I can’t do eye contact well and fidgeting just gets worse when i am nervous. and i’m hella nervous cause you are mean.” Hero ended with shouting the last words.

V sat there. well. he was certainly called out. he felt terrible. it was ableist as fuck. and he couldn’t believe he said that. “fuck. I’m sorry.” V felt bad but looking down would signal he wasn’t taking this seriously. “I just said really shitty ableist things. i can’t vocalize how much that was fucked up. i suppose we don’t know how to interact without being hostile to each other.” Hero didn’t look as angry but was still very tense. he pushed his wings to the middle. “Let's start this conversation again.”

They both resettled. V started again “ Hey Hero!” no animosity. “i got your message. what is on your mind? I got some wings for us.” he gestured to the basket.

Hero had the barest of smiles. “you didn’t but okay. I really need a ticket to the podcast table after hours because it's very important to me and my bf. ex bf now. took my ticket knowing it would cause me to panic.” He looked eager at V.

V contemplated a wing. “That's a really shitty thing to do to someone. even I wouldn’t do that. i do happen to have an extra ticket. my friends' plans fell through. But i have conditions.”


End file.
